Bandages
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Naruto gets hurt and Sasuke is the one that takes him home and bandages him. But when Sasuke teases Naruto, it becomes... a lot more than just bandaging. NaruSasu. Rated M for erections. X'D


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is a fanfiction for Polka-chan from Gaiaonline.**

**This one, I'll have fun with.**

**I pretty much came up with the entire plot for it, and I love this pairing.**

**[/grins]**

* * *

"Stop!! It hurts, Teme!" Naruto whined, squirming about on the soft surface of the bed. He had his feet tucked under him, and his hands were between his knees.

Sasuke snorted, and hit the blond in the back from his spot behind him, his legs in a similar position. "It's a flesh wound, calm down."

The tan boy whimpered, looking back at Sasuke with a pout. "You're not being very gentle!"

Sasuke sighed, leaning forward slightly so that his forehead was resting on the blond's shoulder. "You're making this more difficult than it has to be, dobe."

Naruto tensed up, and his breathing stopped. He could feel his heart ramming into his chest, and was almost positive that his friend could hear it.

Curious, Sasuke leaned forward even more, trying to make it so that he could see the side of Naruto's face, and his back pressed against his. "What was that?"

The smaller of the two boys closed his eyes upon noticing that Sasuke was simply curious, and his breath came out shakily. "Nothing."

There was a moment of silence until the raven breathed slowly into Naruto's ear, causing him to shiver. A smirk washed over his face. "How long has it been since you've been laid?"

Naruto jumped and turned around on the bed, making his knees go between Sasuke's thighs. "That's personal imformation, teme!!" His face was red, his whole body slightly flushed.

Sasuke snorted. "Personal, my ass." His eyes narrowed at the boy, and he made an effort to not look down -he could slightly feel Naruto's erection against his legs.

"Yes, your ass is also personal information!" Naruto leaned forward slightly as he spoke, only to lean back as Sasuke leaned closer.

"I think you're just getting turned on by me, don't you?" Sasuke was joking around, but felt himself too harden slightly as he got even closer to the blond.

Suddenly, something in Naruto's eyes changed, and Sasuke found him pressed against the shorter boy, and a loud thump sounded through the room as he hit the ground.

Naruto, straddling Sasuke, growled at the other boy. "And what if I am?"

Sasuke, not expecting to be jumped by the teen, was too stunned to reply. Any reply he was going to form was quickly cut off as Naruto's tongue was shoved into his mouth.

Sasuke's first instinct was to push the boy off him, but he knew that when it came down to it, Naruto was stronger than he was. So, Sasuke instead stayed still.

Naruto ravished the other's mouth, tasting every inch of the heated cavern before pressing his tongue onto Sasuke's.

The sudden pressure made Sasuke moan lightly, and he started to respond to the kiss, moving his tongue with Naruto's; he was way too hard to fight for dominance.

Sasuke gasped into the kiss as Naruto's hand suddenly found it's way between his leg, fisting his ever-growing erection.

Naruto pulled away from their make-out session, pulling the boy's Jounin vest off and pushing the mesh shirt up slightly before grabbing the hem of his pants.

He paused in his actions to glide his hand over the happy-trail on the boy's naval, and then unzipped the pants.

About to pull them off, the door suddenly opened.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I had some other things to... do..." Sakura's voice trailed off as her eyes fell to the floor, where Sasuke's flush body was under Naruto's own, half of his clothes off.

The girl blinked once... twice... and then turned around, shutting the door behind her.

Naruto stopping in his actions and Sasuke catching his breath, Sakura cleared her throat. "Umm, Naruto, I have to... uh... heal your wound."

The boys, both totally forgetting about the cut on Naruto's back, glanced down at themselves before Sakura walked back in hesitantly.

Neither had realized they were wrapped in white medical bandages.


End file.
